ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
XD Heroes: Legend of Three Worlds
Premise: Set in a historical future setting, there are three worlds on one planet: The Noble Land, the world of knights and heroes, The Tech Land, the city made of sand and technology, and The Mystic Land, the land of magic and myth. Together they live in peace and harmony without discrimination against each other. They were never segregated. During the peace, there stood a Lord of Tron City, King Kevin Flynn the Humble. He created a stable land with his brother, Clu the Perfect, and his close friend and commander knight, Tron the Black. There was no chaos or corruption under Flynn’s rule, but in Clu’s eyes, he still sees imperfection of the human spirit. So he sets out to create a perfect system by bringing down Flynn and his Knights of the Grid. This ended up betraying Flynn by attempting to kill him. Tron fought back with his knights, but Clu was too powerful. He barely escaped with Flynn alive while his knights are killed or “Repurposed” one by one. since then, Clu begins his perfect system by conquering the three worlds. As of this day, all of the three worlds are under his control, but most countries are still fighting. In the Mystic Lands, Randy Cunningham, a adoptive student of the Norisu Clan, has just returned from his long pilgrimage for his training. During the graduation ceremony, Clu’s men led by Pavel has killed the Shogun and the Sensei, and has kidnapped Win Suzume, the Shogun’s daughter. After the fall of Norisu City, Randy, his friends Howard, Main Norisu, and Takaharu Sakurai begins their quest to find Win Suzume. During their quest, they meet more heroes that still fight against Clu’s rule: The Burners, led by Mike Chilton, and Beck the Renegade, command of the Uprising, a resistance group founded by Tron the Black back in Argon City. With their help, they face against megalomaniacal businessmen, warlords and generals, and demons and sorcerers that plague the three worlds with dread and horror. Featuring the heroes and villains from Motorcity, Tron: Uprising, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, This is one of the best series in the making. Summary/Cast Main Heroes Randy Cunningham: Adopted by the Norisu Clan during his childhood, he became one of the most renown Ninja warriors of Norisu Village. He is born from an Englishman and a Japanese Peasant, but he was adopted by the Norisu thanks to Main Norisu. He has a magical Ninja Mask that gives him many Ninja powers and is agile and fast. Mike Chilton: A seventeen-year-old teenage rebel who grew up in India with an American Father and a Muslim mother. He learned how to fight thanks to his uncle, who died during Jason Flynn’s Occupation. He’s also a mechanic and has a car that he names Mutt. He part of a racing crew and a rebel group named the Burners. Sir Beck the Renegade: A ninteen-year-old knight who’s the member to the guardians of the grid, a futuristic order of knights from england. He is highly trained and an expert combatant who is armed with one sword that he rarely uses. Minor 'The Norisu Clan of the North' Howard Weinerman - English Immigrant who lives with his uncle in Japan. He’s best friends with Randy. He Portrayed by the original version from the show. Win Suzume - daughter of the Shogun and Randy’s love interest. She possesses a magical power unknown and what Karu wants to forward his plans for world domination. She’s portrayed by Theresa Fowler from the tv show. Main Norisu - son of sensei Norisu and Norisu’s sorcerer who creates enchantments and spells for the Ninja Nomicon, a personal guide and memoire of the Norisu Clan. He’s also best friends with Randy and considered him a brother. He’s the creator of the Ninja Mask that he gave to Randy Takaharu Sakurai - Randy’s rival who focuses on the hard work that he’s done. He also has a crush on Win. All he wants is to be the best ninja he ever was. Master Sensei - Randy’s teacher who adopted him as the member of the Norisu Ninja. He’s old and wise and acts young and fun. He’s also the greatest ninja warrior who ever lived. He has much love for Randy as the other students. Shogun - The ruler of Japan and protector. The Burners Chuck - Mike’s best friend and technician. Despite being weak and cowardly, he’s incredibly loyal. He’s the only member that does not drive. Dutch Gordon - Artist and inventor for the burners, he focuses on quality rather than power. He doesn’t like it when people touch his inventions without his permission. He’s portrayed by the original version. Tex - The muscle and the child of the group. Despite of him being all about power and imagination, he really is a true friend to the Burners. He’s portrayed by the original version. Julia Kane - the daughter of Abraham Kane who joined the burners in secret from his father. She forms a bond with Randy and a friendship with Mike. Ray Skye - the air specialist of the Burners. his bike turns into a personal jet. Jacob - the supplier of the burners and a former partner of Abraham Kane. ROTH - the Burner’s android assistant. The Uprising Sir Tron the Black - The leader of the royal guard and Beck’s mentor. He has a long past of regret and sorrow because of Clu. He’s well trained and coordinated and takes his work seriously. Sir Dyson the Loyal - Second in command of the royal guard and Tron’s friend. He’s actually a spy sent by Clu to gain information. Lord Kevin Flynn the Humble - The king of Argon. he was betrayed by Clu, his brother and now lives in hiding, sending letters to Tron that contains plans and missions that help to Clu’s plan to conquer three worlds. Lexy the White - Beck’s partner and fighter. Mara the Joyful - One of Beck’s friends and member of the Uprising. She works with warmachines and weapons for the rebellion. Zed the Quick - One of Beck’s friends and member of the Uprising. He’s an quirky inventor who is skeptical of Main’s magic and sorcery, and also friends with Chuck and Dutch. He also has a crush on Mara. Antagonists 'The Perfect System' Emperor Clue the Perfect - The Leader of the Perfect System and the Primary Antagonist. HE sets out to conquer all of the three worlds and make them perfect. He forms an alliance with the Tengu Clan of the South and is supplied by Kane Corps and McFist Industries. Tesler the Strong - Clu’s general with a personal rivalry with Beck the Renegade. He is equipped with two mega-powered fists created by Abraham Kane personally. Pavel the Cunning - Tesler’s second in command. He plans to betray Tesler for his own personal glory. He’s super fast and agile, matches Randy’s speed in ninja form. Paige the Agile - Second Lieutenant with a less violent motive. She develops an interest in Beck. She is a skilled detective and is armed with two disc like blades that act like boomerangs. KaneCorps Abraham Kane - Head of KaneCorps and Mike’s archenemy. He supplies Clu with weapons to battle rebel nations. He is a genius and a combatant. Knight in Red - Kane’s superior agent and leader of Kane’s elite squadron the Nexus 4. He has a long and mysterious past to anguish and sorrow. His suit is black with red all over. He also wears a suit that conjures electricity. Duke in Gold - An entertainer and host of a sparing game “The Doom Match Series”. He is insane with fame and usually is an ally to Mike and his Burners. Second in Silver - Duke’s assistant who leads the Duke’s bodyguards and goons. 'McFist Enterprises/Tengu Clan of the South/Enemy Clans' Hannibal McFist - Head of McFist Enterprises and Randy’s enemy. He works with Kane with the warmachines for Clu’s army. He also is in a secret alliance with Karu Ourko, the Sorcerer. Professor William Viceroy - McFist’s head scientist. He creates machines and robot assailants to kill Randy and his friends. Karu Ourko - also known as the sorcerer, He is the Norisu’s worst enemy. He is trapped under the earth by sensei Norisu. Tengu Lord of the South - former ally of the Norisu clan, he lives in the ancient tengu forests of Japan in the mountains. After hunting Tengu birds, the Norisu has made enemies with the tengu ninjas. He can create illusions and is fast as wind. Shadow Ninja - a mysterious ninja warrior that follows Randy and his friends in secret. He usually helps him and the heroes with situations that they can't get out of.